1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven with rotating tray.
A microwave oven usually has a compartment used as a processing chamber and a compartment designed to house a magnetron system for the production of microwaves. The microwaves produced by the production system are conveyed by a waveguide to the processing chamber where a food item or food product, subjected to a process of cooking, heating or defreezing, is placed. If this food item or food product remains immobile within this chamber during this processing operation, the microwaves, in their standing wave mode in this chamber, cause the mass of this food item or food product to be processed non-uniformly. In other words, in the mass of this food item or food product, there are zones that are more cooked or well heated or well defrozen alternating with zones that are less cooked, still cold or badly defrozen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several methods have been proposed to make this processing uniform in the mass of this food item. In one of the known approaches, a device for stirring the microwaves is mounted in the oven, at the output of a waveguide, in order to obtain a complex standing wave mode of microwaves in the processing chamber This approach improves the result obtained but the processing is still far from being uniform throughout the mass of the item or product subjected to this processing stage. Another known approach provides for a rotating tray within the processing chamber of the oven. This rotating tray has a fixed, concentric axis of rotation and is designed to receive an item or product subjected to a processing operation. During this processing operation, the rotating tray with a concentric axis of rotation enables the continual changing of the position of the item or product in the chamber by exposing it to the microwaves. The result obtained shows that, in the mass of the item or product subjected to this processing operation, there are concentric zones that are well cooked or well heated or properly defrozen alternating with concentric zones that are less well cooked or still cold or badly thawed. These zones are all concentric with the fixed axis of rotation of the rotating tray.